


There’s so Much that I Could do to Make you Happy

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But I had fun, F/M, Short One Shot, Yamanaka Week 2021, and silly, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sai has an important mission to perform on Ino's behalf. Will he succeed in the feat that has frightened many men over time?My very short and silly contribution to the first day of Yamanaka Week 2021.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: This is Us (english version) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	There’s so Much that I Could do to Make you Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There’s so Much that I Could do to Make you Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527639) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> DATE: Thursday, 17th February 1682  
> TITLE: Just One Night - Ekolu
> 
> Yamanaka Week 2021. Day 1: ~~Tradition~~ / ~~Warmth~~ / Telepathy

Sai felt lost.

He looked at the sheet with the information he held in his hands and the more he looked at it the more every word seemed written in an unknown language. Yet it should have been a simple mission. So why had he been stuck there for ten minutes? After all, the other stages had been simple and he had taken all that was required. So why was it so different here?

Suddenly he felt observed and, lowering his eyes beside him, he saw a girl, perhaps eleven or twelve years old, looking at him with a strange expression. They stared at each other for a moment, then the little girl smiled, grabbed something and left him there.

And his gloomy observation resumed. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t go back with the unfinished mission. It could have meant exemplary punishment. Ino had been clear, she needed them absolutely and as soon as possible. She had assured him that he could do it and he wouldn’t let her down, not now that she was busy because her mother had finally asked for her help at the flower shop. In fact, he had to hurry: he too was needed there, he couldn’t waste too much time on _this_.

Sai shook his head and read the instructions for the umpteenth time and looked in front of him, his eyes leaping from one package to another in search of the right one.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his mind, clear as if it had been there next to him.

“ _Sai. Can you hear me?_ ”

He nodded and, realizing immediately that Ino could not see him, hastened to answer telepathically.

“ _Good. I was starting to worry. You are taking an infinite amount of time. Is there any problem?_ ”

He nodded again. “ _I cannot find them_ ”.

“ _Are you in the right place?_ ”

“ _I’ve been here for more than ten minutes but I’m afraid the instructions are incomplete_ ”.

“ _Incomplete? But if I tried to be as comprehensive as possible!_ ” Sai distinctly heard the annoyance in his girlfriend’s voice. Then Ino sighed. “ _Okay, I’ll help you. Tell me_ ”.

Sai glanced again at the paper he was holding and began to read. “ _Blue package… There are eight of them… With white lettering… The number is reduced to six… Only pure cotton… So we are at three… With four drops drawn… And two options remain_ ”, he calmly listed as he reached out to grab the two packs of sanitary pads. “ _Your last instruction says with wings, but neither box has this one written on it_ ”.

“ _Oh, Sai. One of the two has a butterfly drawn next to the drops, right?_ ”

Sai approached the two packages to his eyes and noticed that yes, in fact one of the two had a small stylized butterfly.

“ _Oh. Of course. The butterfly symbolizes wings. Smart, but not too clear_ ”.

Ino laughed happily in his head. “ _Oh, Sai, I love you_ ”.

“ _I love you too_ ”, he replied as he absently put back the pack of pads that he didn’t need.

“ _And now come back here before one of the women next to you tries to take you home with her_ ”.

Sai blinked as he felt the connection break and looked around. In fact, a small crowd of women between ten and fifty years old had formed in the ward, staring at him, some with an air of curiosity, others more amused than anything else.

«Can I help you?» he asked politely as he carefully placed the pack of sanitary pads in the basket… and then immediately grabbed another one: better have a spare at home, right?

One of the women, who had a baby of perhaps six months tied on her back, shook her head and smiled at him.

«That’s what we wanted to ask you, dear. Do you need a hand?»

«Oh, no, thanks. I found what I was looking for», he confirmed while throwing another look at the blue parcels lying in his basket along with the rest of his shopping. «But that was very kind of you. Have a nice day», and briefly bowed his head in the woman’s direction.

As he walked to the only open cash register, Sai heard one of the girls behind him sigh deeply and whisper: «I once asked my boyfriend to buy me pads: he said he would never do it because “it ruins his masculinity”. I wish I had a man like that». And immediately verses of agreement.

Sai wondered what was special about what he had done; he did not understand why other men were so embarrassed. They were just pads, after all. True, the large amount present could create some difficulties and not everyone had a direct line with their girlfriend. But Sai was sure that next time he would find the right package without help… or Ino would probably kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say, it's just a little bullshit. But I had forgotten about the event and when this morning the calendar gave me the warning and I read the prompts the idea suddenly blossomed.


End file.
